


Coffee for Captain

by rnarvcl



Series: Sugary Starbucks (with whipped cream) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Starbucks, Stucky being adorable, adjusting to the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnarvcl/pseuds/rnarvcl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starry and Bucky have a drink at Starbucks. Mindless, plotless fluff and harmless teasing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee for Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [队长的咖啡](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190756) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



> This is sort of set in my Over the Rainbow AU, where Bucky is rescued before Steve.

“Bucky.”

Bucky looked up. “Yes?”

“Bucky, this drink is _nine whole dollars._ ”

“I know. And it tastes nine whole dollars of deliciousness too.”

Steve gave him a (standard, captain, and pretty damn hot) look of disapproval. Bucky continued to innocently sip his drink.

“Couldn’t we have gotten something cheaper?”

“I know nine bucks was a whole week of pay back then but this is the twenty-first century Steve, live a little.”

“I know my currency, Bucky. And I’m pretty sure _this_.” He tapped the plastic cup, “is not worth _nine_ dollars.”

“You haven’t even tried it yet.”

“But-“

“It’s going to get warm just try it, Stevie.”

They were sitting at a Starbucks café, taking a break from the hundreds of lectures (well, just four that morning but each topic was presented by the most boring agents for hours so yes) Captain America had to go through before he could officially become part of the Avengers and Bucky’s partner at SHIELD.

They hadn’t even reached the important stuff yet, the lectures were all apparently supposed to help Steve “settle in the modern world.” As if Bucky and Tony couldn’t do that by themselves.

After all, they helped _Thor_ with the very same matters.

Bucky pouted at the thought of the rest of the lectures he had to go through (“Transport and Communication” and “Major Terrorist Organizations of the Last Decade”) before he could finally go and do some proper work. Maybe pick up a mission or two for the next day.

And of course, Steve, perfect little (okay maybe not _little,_ not anymore) soldier would be sitting there looking all attentive and interested even though Bucky _knew_ that he had researched and read up everything he could on the topic the night before. Although, he did almost fall asleep during “Countries after World War II” earlier that morning.

It was a slow shut of his eyes that lasted barely two seconds but Bucky noticed. His job was a sniper, so of _course_ he noticed. More so since it was Steve.

Which was also how he got his brilliant idea of introducing Steve to the Number One Coffee of the New World AKA Starbucks.

Steve studied the drink with suspicion. “Is it really that good?”

Bucky pointed to the big dollop of whipped cream sitting at the top. “Best. Whipped. Cream. Ever. As with the rest of the coffee.”

He picked up the cup, pressing the straw against Steve’s lips. “Drink up.”

Steve stared at him for a few seconds.

Before proceeding to wrap his own fingers over Bucky’s and finally take a sip. A _long_ sip. All without breaking eye contact.

The ex-assassin gulped and mentally cursed whoever decided to give Steve the “Social Norms and Acceptance in New York” lecture the other day.

It was worth it though, seeing Steve’s eyes light up the way they did. As a kid, he always loved the luxury that was sugar and milk and cream. Whatever coffee they had back then was just a couple of beans pasted and thrown in boiling water and even so the blond had made it a habit to gulp down a cup or so each morning whenever they could get some.

They sat there content, taking in the soft jazz music playing in the background, the occasional clinking of a spoon against a mug, the hushed voice of patrons.

“Hey Stevie, you realize something?”

“What?”

“You’re Starry, and I’m Bucky. So, Starbucks.”

Steve threw him and odd look, but tangled their legs together beneath the table.

Bucky reached over to tangle their fingers instead.  

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for reading. I've always loved the whipped cream at Starbucks even though everything is so shitty expensive. 
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://xlypses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
